FIG. 11 schematically shows the configuration of a laser display 100 as an example of a display device of this kind in the related art. Referring to the drawing, beams of coherent light from laser light sources 101a through 101c of three colors, RGB, undergo intensity modulation, respectively, in light modulators 106a through 106c according to an input video signal, and are then multiplexed on dichroic mirrors 102a and 102b. Further, the light is scanned in the horizontal direction by a polygon scanner (polygon mirror) 104 and in the vertical direction by a galvanometer mirror 105, and a two-dimensional image is displayed on a screen 108.
In the display configured in this manner, because beams of light from the respective RGB light sources are beams of monochromatic light, a displayable color range can be wider than that of an NTSC signal by using laser light sources having adequate wavelengths, which in turn enables a sharp image at high color purity to be displayed.
FIG. 12 shows equipment that can be connected to the laser display in the related art. The laser display in the related art receives a video signal as an input at RGB terminals, and can be connected to equipment having output terminals of RGB signals, including a personal computer 201 such as a notebook-size PC, a video game player 202, an optical disc player 203 for various kinds of DVDs, an optical disc recorder 204 including a disc/VTR combination system, a camera/VTR combination system 205, a stationary VTR 206, a BS/CS tuner 207, a TV set 208, a hard disc recorder 209 including a combination system of a recorder and various kinds of optical disc drives, an Internet broadcasting STB (Set Top Box) 210, a CATV STB 211, a terrestrial digital broadcasting STB 212, a BS HDTV broadcasting STB 213, etc.
In addition, a D4 input terminal, a DVI-D input terminal, an IEEE1394 terminal, a component terminal, an S terminal, a video terminal, etc. may be provided according to the format of a signal outputted from equipment connected to the laser display.
In order to make the display device of this kind easy to carry by reducing the size and power consumption, it is necessary to remove the light modulators 106a through 106c by allowing direct modulation of the laser light sources 101a through 101c. In the configuration in the related art, of the RGB light sources, it is necessary to use a semiconductor laser as the red (R) light source, and SHG light sources as the green (G) and blue (B) light sources. In order to enable a sharp image at high color purity in a displayable color range wider than that of an NTSC signal to be displayed, green light having a wavelength in the vicinity of 530 nm and blue light having a wavelength in the vicinity of 450 nm are required. At the present time, however, because there is no semiconductor laser for green and blue capable of achieving a high output and ensuring the reliability, SHG light sources have to be used. When the use as a light source of the display is considered, not only is it necessary to modulate an output of the SHG light source at high speeds, but it is also necessary to produce gradation in the output. A semiconductor laser for red is able to achieve gradation through modulation at high speeds.
For instance, in a case where two-dimensional scanning of 800 lines (horizontal direction)×600 lines (vertical direction) is performed for 30 frames per second, an output needs to be modulated at a frequency of 14.4 MHz and gradation of at least about 256 steps needs to be produced in the output. To change an output from the SHG light source (as is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 03329446), there is a method that uses a semiconductor laser provided with a distributed Bragg reflection region and a phase region, by which currents applied to the distributed Bragg reflection region and the phase region are changed using a d.c. power supply, so that an oscillation wavelength of the semiconductor laser is changed within a phase matching wavelength spectrum of an SHG element due to a change of a refractive index resulted from rising heat in respective portions. In this method, however, because a change of the refractive index occurs thermally, a time needed for the change is as long as on the order of msec, and it is difficult to achieve modulation on the order of MHz.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-98476 (page 4, FIG. 1)